


Quand les anges méritent de mourir

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fear, Ficlet, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Tu as eu peur déjà quand il est venu à ta port à une heure du matin, peur pour ce qu’il voulait par toi, peur parce qu’il n’était pas ton Kota, parce qu’il n’était pas ton meilleur ami.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Quand les anges méritent de mourir

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Quand les anges méritent de mourir**

Tu l’attends encore, Kei.

Tu attends que soit-il, tu attends que cet éclair de folie dans ses yeux disparaisse, qu’il redevienne ce qu’il a toujours été.

Tu espères qu’il ne te fasse mal, mais tu sais que ton espoir est vain, tu sens déjà la douleur se frayer un chemin dans ton corps, tu sens que tu perds conscience de ce que te passe autour.

Tu as eu peur déjà quand il est venu à ta port à une heure du matin, peur pour ce qu’il voulait par toi, peur parce qu’il n’était pas ton Kota, parce qu’il n’était pas ton meilleur ami.

Parce qu’il n’a prétendu pas d’avoir autres raisons pour être là, parce qu’il t’a tiré pour un bras et t’a jeté sur le lit, sans te tire un mot, comme si tu fusses une poupée, comme si tu ne fusses pas rien, mais tu fusses là seulement pour ses buts.

Et tu le savais, et peut-être que tu dois l’imaginer, mais jamais t’a traversé l’esprit qu’il puisse arriver à ce point, pas pour toi.

Parce qu’il t’aime, et avoir été forcé à le rejeter parce qu’il n’a jamais été plus qu’un ami t’a fait mal, mais il a fait plus mal à lui.

Il t’a attaché au lit, il a commencé à te déshabiller, peu soucieux de tes lamentations, de tes cries, de tes prières.

Il t’a touché, et il était comme si sa main laissât un sillage brûlant sur toi, comme si ta peu s’embrasât, comme si tu sentisses qu’il allait te laisser ces signes dessus pour toujours.

Il est entré en toi, et seulement à ce point tu as réussi à voir du remords caché derrière ses yeux.

Seulement un regard, duré moins qu’un moment, mais c’était là que tu t’as concédé d’espérer.

Et tu espères maintenant aussi, alors que tu le sens pousser en ton corps, alors que tu l’entends se laisser aller à gémissements étouffés, presque bestiales, alors que tu l’entends commencer à gémir qu’il est désolé, sans cesse, comme un mantra.

Et tu as presque pitié de lui, parce que ce n’est pas ton Kota.

Parce qu’il n’y a pas ton Kota dans ces yeux pleins seulement de luxure et désir, parce que n’est pas lui, en fin, qui te prend par la force.

Parce que tu peux avoir pitié de ton meilleur ami, ce qui se cache derrière ce regard de pure folie, mais tu ne peux pas éviter de détester la personne que te fait ça.

Quand tu le sens jouir en toi, tu as à peine temps de réagir, avant de sentir ses mains autour de ta gorge.

Et tu es presque heureux.

Tu regard Kota dans les yeux pour la dernière fois, et finalement c’est vraiment lui.

Tu souris, et après tu meurs.


End file.
